Griffin
The Griffin, Griffon, '''or even '''Gryfyn is an animal native to Fayos. It is renowned for its power and beauty and is most commonly associated with royalty or certain military branches. Appearance Griffins come in a variety of different breeds and subspecies, however, the standard of what makes an animal a griffin is this: it must have the body like a feline and the upper head of an avian creature. Some argue for the necessity of wings on griffins but this would remove several southern species and thus the consensus is that all griffins must follow those two simple rules. Griffins have avian like heads, with strong beaks and feathered necks that swoop into strong and light chests. They often have talons on their front paws, though some continue with the claws of the hind legs. From the front, the body slowly begins to lose its feathers and gain fur, which overtakes the body from belly to buttocks. The form here is like a lion or tiger, though some smaller species more closely resemble the anatomy of lynxes or leopards. Their hind legs are powerful and heavy, able to support take off from the earth with mighty leaps. The hind claws are dangerously sharp, able to dig into and lift prey. The tail is often plumed and it is common to see griffins with their tails scarred or even missing from battle. Griffins come in a variety of colors and subspecies. To read more about the varieties of griffins skip to Environment and Subspecies. History Griffins were first mentioned in ancient carvings on stones in the north western Kuddian desert, where the sands begin to break into windswept fields. The carvings show a variety of animals being hunted by crude depictions of humans, with a griffin seemingly about to swoop down and attack a hunter. This shows a kind of early fear of the griffin, as it naturally predates on humans. Carvings in bone and stone were found in burial chambers in Arimania depicting what seem to be griffins. Griffins began appearing on crests around the time of the Northern Arrival. Griffins are not native to Nordures, so when the Nordurens first saw them in the snowy fields of Highfjall they accepted them eagerly as symbols of their strength. In fact, the city of Raven's Rest in Highfjall was originally a rookery for northern griffins. The city's crest features a jet black griffin on top of a castle tower on a mountain. Griffins came to symbolize the strength of the first north men. The Arimanians often use the iconography of the griffin to show the union of the physical (feline) with the divine (avian). The griffin was considered for the country's animal but was beaten by the pheasant, the animal that Justain I was tasked to pluck feathers from by God. Sometimes, a pheasant headed but lion bodied griffin is used on the royal sigil. In modern times, griffins are hunted for sport and safety purposes, as they are known to steal crops and livestock as well as children from the countryside. Especially in the North, this practice has led to a decrease in the griffin population. Because of this, the kings of Highfjall and Barland have banned griffin hunting in their kingdoms unless given permit from the royal house. This has so far proven successful in rebuilding the griffin population in the area. In the south, Sikkudian griffins are hunted frequently and with great success. The flightless variants that live in the rocky crags of the south eastern desert are exceptionally easy to keep as pets and have become popular among the rich as signs of wealth. Environment and Subspecies Griffins thrive in any environment that allows them to nest safely. For the flying type, this is anywhere with large rock formations or mountain crags where nests can be built. For the wingless variety, anywhere with caves or hills to burrow into. Because of this griffins are found everywhere in Fayos and in some parts of Kaiyados. The following are a list of griffin subspecies and where they dwell. Dwarf Kale's Griffin The Dwarf Kale's Griffin is a species found in Fleur, Skjol, and the western edges of Korevna. It is a small species, about the size of a goat when fully grown. It is dark grey to brown in color, with feathers like that of a goose. Its head is like that of a hawk or falcon, with emerald eyes and dark rings about its beak. Dwarf Kale's are very passive, mostly due to their size and prefer to stay isolated in their nests atop spires and mountains. Occasionally, they are known to nest in particularly large trees. Dwarf Kale's hind legs are patterned in brindle and retain the hawk legs in their upper halves. Their eggs are coveted in Fleur and are considered a delicacy. They feed on birds, rats, snakes, hares, and monkeys. Greater Northern Griffin Native to Fleur, Skjol, Barland, and Highfjall, the Greater Northern Griffin is the second largest in the North. It can grow to be the size of a moose and is able to lift most anything off the ground. Its bones are almost completely hollow, save for the hind legs which are noticeably more solid, to allow for lift off and grabbing prey. They are tan in color, sometimes ranging into the darker brown. Their hind section is like a lion's, with claws so sharp they can dig through leather like butter. The front half is like a bald eagle, with dark brown feathers and a white head. In winter, they grow a deep grey or white coat, molting into white feathers. They spend most of their days roosting in high mountains where they can go unbothered. For hunting, they will leave their mountain lairs and prey on most anything that moves. Greater Northern Griffins are highly territorial, often fighting to the death over mates or territory. Kale's Griffin Named for the hunter who so famously trapped one and brought it before the king of Korevna, the Kale's Griffin is one of the larger in the North. They range throughout Korevna and Barland. They are occasionally found in Highfjall. They grow to the size of horses, often grey and brown brindle on their backsides with the grey feathers of a goose on the front. Their hawk heads are incredibly powerful, able to snap through bones in a single bite. They're wingspan is sometimes up to eighteen feet across. They are more aggressive than their smaller counterparts, able to lift up heavy animals like deer or sheep. They will prey on unsuspecting humans as well. Because of this they are often hunted. They feed on sheep, deer, other griffins, and small game. Sand Griffin The Sand Griffin is native to the south eastern portions of the Kuddian Desert, near Neduk. It is one of the smallest species of griffin, no bigger than a medium to large dog. It has the feline half of a tawny young lion and the upper face of Sikkudian Godly Falcon. Because of this it is quite the striking creature, retaining a complete lion body with the vividly patterned face. Its small size has made it popular as a pet for the rich. It is one of the wingless species, though studies of the skeleton show nubs of bone where wings may once have been. Some individuals even posses floating bones on their backs, seemingly useless. The Sand Griffin is docile and skittish but can still leave nasty bites. They prey on small game such as rats, rabbits, and snakes. Category:Animals Category:Wild Animals